1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a control method of a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques have been conventionally proposed that, in a drawing apparatus for drawing nail designs on fingernails, hold the finger of the nail subjected to the drawing.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-194838 discloses a nail art apparatus including a holder for locking a finger. The holder includes a moving section on which a finger is placed and a pair of bladed support members that operate simultaneously with the moving section. When the user places the finger on the moving section and the moving section moves downward, the pair of support members approach each other, thus holding the finger placed on the moving section.
However, since the holder in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-194838 mechanically holds the finger by operating the moving section, the support members, and the like, its structure is complex, and also gently holding the finger is not taken into consideration.
In view of this, the following structure has been studied: A cushion or a spring is provided on the pulp side (lower side) of the finger inserted in the finger insertion section as a member that softly touches the finger, and the reaction force of the cushion or spring is used to press the nail side (upper side) part of the finger other than the nail against the upper wall of the finger insertion section, thus suppressing the movement of the finger.
Given the differences in thickness (diameter) and shape of the finger among users, however, the structure of simply pressing the finger against the upper wall of the finger insertion section with the reaction force of the cushion or spring may be unable to hold the finger adequately. The structure of pressing the finger against the upper wall by the cushion or the like also has a problem in that the finger easily moves from side to side. Besides, such a structure that keeps the finger from directly touching the upper wall may be needed from the viewpoint of holding the finger more gently.
The present invention has been developed in view of such circumstances, and has an object of providing a drawing apparatus and a control method of a drawing apparatus that can suppress the movement of a finger inserted in a finger insertion section more reliably and also hold the finger more softly.